SAW: The Forgotten
by darkshadesoflight
Summary: This story takes up after SAW 3 only I changed the ending a bit. My story shows what happens to Amanda after SAW 3 and how a completely blank mind may still have remnants of a troubled past. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy and tell me what you think.
1. Free At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own SAW or the characters of Amanda Young and John Kramer. I just wrote this for fun.

The room was quiet as Amanda Young awaited the sanity hearing that may gain her admittance back into the "real world." The fact was that it had been six years since she had began her downward spiral into what people referred to as her "insanty trip." That was when she first met her mentor and father figure John Kramer, although most people knew him as the diabolical serial killer Jigsaw. John had once changed her life, making her value every breath she had and would ever take. He made her realize, by his twisted game, that she, a heroine addict, had a purpose in life after all. She had become his apprentice and by this action, she was compelled to take on John's brilliant plans when he died of terminal cancer. Her hardened heart allowed her to kill, but her unyielding wish to please John caused her much pain and she refused to play by the rules of his games which nearly resulted in her tragic death.

As Amanda sat in the holding room of the Cedar Hill Mental Institution, she looked at herself in the mirror for the frist time since she had come there three years ago. She looked into the two way mirror with her therapists monitoring her from the other side. She had short chopped off black hair, a pale face, and a scar on her neck where she had been grazed by a bullet fired at her by her last victim. She touched the scar but had no memory of where it had come from. In fact, she had no memory of the past six years at all. She had been subject to a drug trial that inflicted amnesia onto it's participants which had virtually erased the past six years of her life. She no longer remembered being arrested, being trapped in John's jaw trap, or how she was thrown in to the agonizing needle pit. She could not remember taking John's place when he became gravely ill, or her love of trapping and killing her victims, and did not remember being shot in the neck. She was a blank canvas, still with a bit of a past, standing in front of her own reflection. She felt alone, but calm. She knew that if the doctors could only prove her sanity that she could be released from the institution forever, although she did not know exactly why she was there in the first place.

Suddenly, a doctor in a white lab coat entered the room. "Amanda," she said in a welcoming voice, "it's time." Amanda walked promptly into the other room where sat doctors, a social worker, and a judge. She sat down before them a little apprehensively with her head pointed down and breathing slowly. The judge then spoke, "Doctor Blair, please state your case." The doctor stood up and said, "We are here to prove the sanity of Amanda Young with hopes that she will be able to return to a normal life in the outside world." "Go on," said the judge. "Yes, your honor," said the doctor, "Ms. Young has been unedergoing intense drug treatment for the past three years. This revolutionary, yet experimental, therapy has caused her to forget the transgressions of he last six years and has taken her back mentally to before her real trouble started." "Real trouble?" asked the judge. "Yes, your honor. The undisclosed information is in the papers in front of you," said the doctor. "I don't want to mention these things because there is a minute chance that overstimulation of her mind concerning her past may bring back some of the memories which could trigger a full memory retrieval." "Full memory retrieval?" asked the judge, "What's to keep this from happeing outside these walls?" "There is a possibility, although very slight, that it could happen, but with strict drug therapy and good companionship, she should be perfectly fine." "Amanda," said the judge. "Yes, your honor," said Amanda in a quiet voice, slowly looking up. "What do you plan to do once you are out on your own?" "I don't know," said Amanda quietly, "live a normal life, find some friends, maybe make a difference in someone's life. Just be me, whoever that may be." "That sounds like a good start," said the judge. After what seemed like an eternity of doctor's explanations and the judge's interrogation, the judge finally said, "I declare Amanda Young a mentally stable individual who may be discharged from Cedar Hill Mental Institution." Amanda's eyes grew wide as she stood up next to her therapist, "That's good, right?" said Amanda. "That's very good," said the therapist. As Amanda walked toward the door, the therapist smiled at her and said, "If you ever need me, just call." Amanda shook her head with a slight grin on her face and walked out the doors to her freedom. She was now free, but she was also alone. This lonliness made her feel as if there was something inside her that had felt this feeling before and she longed for companionship to release the tension of these empty feelings.


	2. All That's Left

She then made her way to the apartment that she once called home, knowing that somehow she'd never see it again. Everything was the same as when she left five years ago to live and work with John except for all her knives, razor blades, drugs, and paraphernalia was gone. The police officer that found her bleeding on the floor of the warehouse had made sure that all of these things were gone. She looked in the mirror for the second time that day and noticed the familiar blue tee shirt and sweat pants from the institution. She had a strange feeling that she had seen herself like this before, but how could she have? She hadn't looked in the mirror since she had been institutionalized. She walked to her closet and opened it up. She noticed that most of the clothing inside was either black or red and had an eerie quality about them. A sort of smirk came across her face because she liked this. She then pulled out and outfit and began to undress. As she slowly pulled down her pants, she looked down at her pale, thin, cold thighs and noticed many scars. She touched them and wondered what could cause such a thing, for she could not remember the days in which she would cut herself to release the pain of her former life. She then continued to get dressed after which she packed what she could in a black tote bag and set out to wherever fate may take her.


	3. Roxi

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a man in a black cape and hood stared solemnly down at a woman chained to a chair. The woman struggled as she heard an ominous voice say, "Hello Roxi, I want to play a game. All you have to do is follow my rules and stay alive. That task is simple. Bring back the child, the apprentice, that was stolen from me. Her name is Amanda, and you will probably find her alone in her darkness sitting on a park bench. You are familiar with her work, I imagine, being that you dealt her in drugs for years." The woman despirately shook her head. The man in black continued, "The only problem is that those ingrates that so wholsomely call themselves doctors have forced amnesia on her, erasing me from her life. Your job is to make her remember, but you must me subtle. Too much at one time will kill her. And if she dies, so do you. Take her, show her bits and pieces of her past. Her memory will come back soon enough. Then she will come back to me." "What if I refuse?" asked Roxi. "That would not be a wise choice," said the hooded man, "if you don't bring her back to me in three days, that device around your ankle will pump so much electricity into your body that you will be fried alive. Live or die, make your choice." "Who are you?" screamed the frantic Roxi. "My name is John," said the man, "but you probably know me best as Jigsaw."

Immediately after John said this, he released Roxi from her chains and set her off on her mission with the electric ankle bracelet intact. She then left the warehouse and directly went to the park where she saw a thin, pale, woman sitting alone on a bench just as John had told her. This woman was Amanda. She sat there staring blankly into the nothingness as if she was completely empty. Roxi cautiously walked up to Amanda. Amanda, with her intense observance, quickly looked up at her. "Hi," said Roxi quietly. Amanda answered with a out of touch response. "You're Amanda, right?" asked Roxi. "Yeah," whispered Amanda not really attentive. "Do I know you?" asked Amanda. "Well, of course you do," said Roxi, "you're my new roommate, remember? The doctors said that you need companionship, so I told them you could stay with me." Roxi relied only on what John had told her about Amanda's memory and hoped that her lie would settle well with Amanda. "Oh, OK," said Amanda still staring at nothing, "let's go then." Roxi knew that at these words, she had gotten her foot in the door enough that there was a chance that she could succeed in John's plan.


	4. New Beginnings

Amanda gathered up her belongings and, in a daze, followed behind Roxi. They shortly arrived at a door that led up to a loft apartment. When they got to the top of the stairs, there was a large metal sliding door before them. Amanda stood there silently and stared at it for a moment. "This is it," said Roxi, breaking Amanda's concentration. Amanda then walked up to the door and ran her thin hand across it after which putting her ear up against it. Roxi didn't know what to think about this strange behavior, but she knew better than to interfere because if John was right, her own activities will help her remember and that would help Roxi succeed in his game. Roxi then gently pushed Amanda back and opened the door. The sliding sound made Amanda shiver as she realized that she had heard that sound many times before.

Inside, Amanda looked to all four walls. They were covered in pink flowered wall paper. This, she found strange because Roxi, like herself, looked like a rock star that had been on the party scene a little bit too long. She also noticed what she thought were paintings hanging on the walls, but as she got closer, she realized that they weren't paintings at all; they were framed jigsaw puzzles and there were more than fifteen of them hanging throughout the apartment. Amanda went up close and examined them, "What...are...?" Amanda muttered. "Oh," said Roxi, "my grandmother used to live here, but she died recently and I just couldn't bring myself to taking them down. She could put them together in her sleep." Amanda nodded, but she just couldn't shake off the strange feeling that she was somehow connected to this whole place. Roxi then showed Amanda to her room. "I just wanna sleep," said Amanda. "Whatever," said Roxi in a concerned voice, knowing that she only had two more days to return Amanda to John before she would be fried alive. Although Roxi thought that she had wasted her first day with Amanda, Amanda had already seen things that day that made her begin to remember.


	5. Past Mistakes

Amanda did not wake up until the afternoon of the next day. She was groggy and laying on a bare mattress. She was still wearing the clothes she had on the day before. She was hungry, but didn't want to eat. She then grabbed a black hoodie out of her bag, put it on, and walked down the hall. As she stared at the numerous puzzles, she realized that there was something strange about the one hanging outside her door. As she looked closer, she realized that a piece was missing and someone had painted the background so that is was less noticeable. A voice resounded in Amanda's head, "They're missing a vital piece of the human puzzle." Where had she heard this before? All she knew was that she seemed obsessed with the missing piece. Amanda then walked outside disconnected from the world.

The next thing Amanda remembered was that it was 6:00 and she had been sitting on a deserted bench in front of an abandoned warehouse in a sleep-like state. She did not know nor did she care what had drawn her there, but she had sat there all day. When she realized what time it was, she decided to return to Roxi's apartment. As she walked, she placed her hands in the pocket of her hoodie and felt something inside. She could feel what seemed to be a strange shaped piece of cardboard. She took it out and looked at it and quickly replaced it. When she returned home, she saw Roxi laying on the floor in an intoxicated state with a syringe in her hand. "Hey," said Roxi as her eyes rolled back in her head, "I know you want some of this stuff." She began to fumble around until she found a small stash of heroine. Amanda looked at it and as much as she wanted it, she shook her head, ran to her room, sat in bed and started to rock back and forth like a catatonic child. She awoke out of her daze an hour later, reached into her pocket, and placed the object inside under her pillow. She then went to the living room to find Roxi passed out on the floor with the syringe and the stash of heroine on the floor beside her. Amanda looked at them for a while as she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands until they began to bleed. There were so many troubling things that were tearing at her from the inside that she bent down and took the syringe and the heroine and returned to her room. She stood against the wall as she jabbed the needle into her thin arm. Her eyes rolled back as she released the drug into her veins and her back slowly slid down the wall. She then fell into a deep sleep as a deep voice began to speak to her from the subconscious, "You will give your life to me, every cell in your body..."


	6. The Return

The next afternoon Roxi found Amanda unconscious on the floor and kneeled beside her. "Amanda," she shouted as she violently shook her, "wake up, please!" Amanda rolled over as if the weight of her thin, frail body was almost to heavy to bear. At that moment, a voice on the television reported on a murder that had happened in the city: "Just hours ago, gunshots were heard near the abandoned warehouse in town. Onlookers thought that it might be the work of the notorious serial killer John Kramer, otherwise know as Jigsaw. Sources report that that, on the contrary, the victim found at the scene was wearing a dark hooded cape and was shot so brutally in the face that he is unidentifiable. People are now beginning to speculate if this victim is actually Kramer, himself." Amanda stood there in shock as she looked at the screen. She began to frantically breathe harder and harder. "What?" asked Roxi, "so that crazy Jigsaw guy is dead. No big deal." Amanda began to shake as her memory began to flood her senses. Rage could be seen in her dark eyes. Amanda then ran at Roxi and slammed her head against the wall. "No! He's not dead; he can't be!" she shouted as she ran to her room, removed the object from underneath her pillow and stormed out the door. Roxi followed a distance behind her and had a feeling she knew exactly where Amanda was heading. Roxi, herself, felt triumphant because she had gotten Amanda heading in the right direction, although she knew she only had a few minutes left to find John before her ankle bracelet would detonate. Roxi turned a corner and briefly lost sight of Amanda. Then, she saw he door to the warehouse slam shut and she knew that she was almost there.


	7. The Missing Piece

Inside the warehouse, Amanda knew exactly where she was. She saw the bed that she once slept in and the work that she and John once created together. Then she saw in front of her a wheelchair. Sitting in the wheel chair was a folded piece of paper with her name written on it. She picked the paper up and opened it. Her heart raced as she read the writing, "You're almost there."

Outside, Roxi ran to the door where she realized that she was locked out. She began to panic and to beat on the door. When she realized that the door was not going to open, she started to frantically pull at the ankle bracelet. "I can't let this happen," Roxi grumbled to herself. Then she looked up and saw a broken window just above her reach. She didn't waste any time trying to reach it as she jumped up and caught the ledge in her hands. She struggled as she pulled herself up and fell through the window, landing with a hard thud on the cement floor below.

Amanda knew where John would be now. She cautiously walked to the room in which he designed his work. He was sitting in a chair with his back to her. "Enter, Amanda," he said in a deep raspy voice. She then walked over to him as he turned around. He was thin ans pale and looked as if he was close to death. A single tear rolled down Amanda's face. He reached out his hands to her as she walked over to him and he embraced her. "You have been given another chance," said John as Amanda looked at him and then looked at the floor.

"Yes, I made it," Roxi triumphantly said to herself still facing the other side of the window. She slowly turned around and saw John and Amanda staring at her. "You're quite mistaken," said John. "What?" Roxi asked, "I did everything you said. Here, Amanda's here, just like you wanted." "You did nothing. She found me herself. She took the heroine; she sat in front of the warehouse; she heard the news report; and she came to find me. Everything that you did was for yourself, and you're out of time," said John as he pushed a button on a remote control in his hand. "No!" shouted Roxi as hundreds of volts of electricity were pumped through her body. She then hit the floor and began to convulse until her heart could take no more. Then she died. A small trickle of blood flowed out the corner of her mouth and pooled on the floor. "Game over," said John as he looked at Amanda. Amanda then reached into her pocket and retrieved the object that she had been carrying with her for the past couple days. She reached out and placed it in John's hand as he grinned at her like a proud father. In his hand was a single puzzle piece belonging to the puzzle inside Roxi's apartment. John had a feeling that Amanda somehow knew that he had placed it in her pocket when she was asleep on the bench in front of the warehouse. John walked Amanda over to his work table as she surveyed his drawings. "The missing piece has now been returned to me. You are safe here," John said to Amanda as they began discussing their next test subject.


End file.
